In dreams they come
by Unforgiven Mistress
Summary: BTVSHP - S6 of Buffy, and Half Blood Prince of HP my way. A new Evil is Rising in England and it's caught the attention of the watcher council and by default the Slayer. I absolutly suck a summerys
1. What dreams may bring

Buffy thrashed in her sleep as her dreams took a rather unfun turn.

_On a stone dais stood a man, looking rather haggard and uncertain, like he didn't know how her got there. then there were flashes of the past, or well of what Buffy assumed to be the past. The man fell through the veil he had been standing in front of and a raven haired boy tried to get at him, only to be held back by a man. Then she was back in the present and the man was checking himself over and looking at the veil._

_The dream then switched to a room filled with green and grey, there was a battle raging on and in the middle of it all was a blonde boy, using what looked like a wand, throwing curses as good as Willow could wandless. Two boys around him fell and he looked horrified._

_Another switch and she was on the grounds outside of a castle, Willow and Xander were there, But Willow and Xander were fighting, which shocked Buffy 'when did Xander learn to fight?' There were huge creatures like looked like death, only minus the scythe. The raven haired boy was here as well and so was the blonde one, they were both throwing light at the death creatures and yelling warnings at Willow and Xander._

_More scenes pummeled her mind and they took an even darker turn, there was a man, if he could be called that. He had red eyes though, which was what she had noticed first. The second thing she noticed were the chained up people and the third thing she noticed was that they were being tortured in the most inhuman way possible. This man wasn't using a wand even though he had one, she could see it sticking from his pocket. He was using knives and lighter and matches and whips and every other freaky bondage and fetish thing that she had only seen Willow in her Vamp state even think of. There was horrible loud screaming and broken sobs, that soon quieted to harsh, labored breathing. The man looked her right in the eyes and moved, she flinched as she saw a girl bleeding profusely on the floor from various cuts and burns_

Buffy was woken up by her sisters insistent shaking "Buffy wake up!" Dawn said. "The dream is over"

"But there was screaming" Buffy said groggily.

"That would be you" Dawn said to her.

"But there was a girl" Buffy prompted, it had all felt so real to her.

"That would be me" Dawn said, folding her arms.

"It wasn't you" Buffy snapped to harshly, she so couldn't imagine her sister in the situation and she so didn't want to.

"Whatever wake up, Giles called. He said he'll meet you here in an hour. Important slayer stuff." Dawn told her rolling her eyes.

Buffy began the morning ritual of looking in the mirror to make sure she was actually there, alive and all. She touched her face and flinched away from her reflection. She slipped on a loose shirt and pants, light incase of immediate slayage. When she came down the stairs the gang was already there. "Where's Giles?" Buffy asked.

"Not sure" Willow said "He brought us all down here...Well, me and Tara and then poofed"

"Yeah, the G-man went AWOL and didn't even leave us the research doughnuts" Xander sighed.

"I'm here" Giles said "and don't ever call me that"

"So Giles, what's the deal with the all the importance" Buffy asked.

"A powerful new evil is rising" Giles said with a doughnut half way into his mouth and his nose in a book.

"Well, as Sunnydale is on a hellmouth that would tend to happen" Buffy said "What are we dealing with this time?" flashes of her dream returned to her and she sat up intently.

"It's not here on the Hellmouth, it's there on another hellmouth" Giles said distractedly and flipped the page while trying to sit down.

"Where on another hellmouth?" Buffy asked, But Giles didn't answer her "Giles share"

"What? oh sorry" Giles said, looking up from the book "In England".

"Oh that Hellmouth" Anya said, stretching from her position next to Xander.

"There's more than one Hellmouth?" Xander said "What did one die and the next one was called? is this a slayer type thing?"

Giles shot Xander an annoyed look "of course there's more than one Hellmouth, there's one in Cleveland too" Giles said.

"So why isn't there more than one Slayer?" Willow asked "Er...I mean...Why wasn't there more than one Slayer, you know before Buffy died....twice".

"Yeah really, why wasn't the prophecy 'one girl to guard each Hellmouth' instead of 'one girl in all the world'" Buffy said "it probably would have made things easier".

"I...Don't know" Giles said.

"B-But this Hellmouth...in E-England...it's...getting Rumbly?" Tara said speaking for the first time from her place next to Willow.

"Yes" Giles said "As I was saying, big new powerful evil".

"Great, just the way I like my evil, big, new and powerful" Buffy said. "With a side of ugly, I hate hott evil"

"And nothing in the way of Nerds" Xander said "there's...no Nerds right?"

"The Candy?" Willow asked.

"The people Will" Xander said "the trio of pains in the asses".

"Oh them" Willow sighed.

"As far as I know, they have nothing to do with this" Giles said.

"Besides, this is in England, they are over here. In Sunnydale" Anya said.


	2. scooby gang meeting

A/N: thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Maya! huggles I remember you reviewing my last story.

To chicklepea: I wanted them all the same age so they could date lol

Zayra: actually I was thinking Buffy/ Draco, Willow/ Harry but I really can't get over my love for Harry/Draco LMAO or Willow/Xander but those are the pairings I am going to try and put in Buffy/Draco and Willow/ Harry…. Not decided whom Xander gets….

Oz bat: it comes out July 16th!!!!

Manticore-gurl071134: I hope this chapter is just as interesting.

Maya Beebop: I am guessing you read the mistake chapter LMAO it was just a chapter chock full of mistakes. I tried to upload the right chapter but it's not working…Did you read the one where it said "Buffy was woken by her sister's insistent shaking" and it was her mother? And then it said, "he threw curses as good as willow" when she would have no way of knowing Willow can throw curses? LMAO I fixed them all….

A/N 2 : sorry if any of you read the mistake chapter, I so didn't mean to upload that one lol but hopefully this one will be better, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…. It's all Joss Whedon and JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing for my own pleasure…Wow that really did come out right….

* * *

"So England is getting hellmouthy huh?" Buffy asked settling into the couch. "Dawn!" She called to her sister "can you come here"

"I didn't do it" came the reply from the kitchen.

"Someone's got a guilty conscious" Xander said.

Dawn came walking into the room "No it's just when Buffy calls me like that I normally did something, and this time I did nothing".

"Nope, I just thought you should be here for this conversation," Buffy said patting the seat beside her.

Dawn sat excitedly on the couch "Cool, I'm included in the Scoobieness".

Buffy smiled slightly at Dawns enthusiasm "Ok so here's what we got so far, there's a hellmouth in England and it's getting rumbly, The Nerds have nothing to do with it"

"That's it?" Dawn asked.

"So far yes" Buffy said "Giles?"

"Oh right" Giles said taking off his glasses and cleaning them. "the Watchers council have been keeping an eye on this hellmouth ever since it became activated a little over 15 years ago".

"Activated?" Willow questioned "Meaning it was dormant?"

"Precisely" Giles said

"But who would have the power to activate a hellmouth?" Buffy asked "ok yeah Mayor, but still he built the town and had 100 years to do rituals and stuff for the demons. And we don't even know that the Mayor even activated the hellmouth…although he probably did, I never thought about that. Is there a way to deactivate a hellmouth?"

"Destroy it?" Dawn offered.

"Without killing everyone?" Buffy asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Giles said.

"Why would anyone activate a hellmouth anyway? I mean yeah there is the Old One's that want to come out but why activate it and not open it? And did the Mayor actually plan to open the hellmouth when he ascended?" Buffy began to ramble on again, when Xander put a hand up to stop her.

"Back to the Hellmouth in England" he said.

Dawn to a notebook off the side table and noted all the things that had been mentioned and it looked kinda like this:

Hellmouth in England getting rumbly

Activated more than 15 years ago

Nerds not involved!!!

"So who activated it?" Buffy asked.

"To my knowledge it was a powerful Wizard hell bent on power" Giles said.

Wizard hell bent on power made the activation. Dawn noted.

"Was he going to let the demons out?" Anya asked "cause that would be bad"

"Are the Old ones in that Hellmouth too?" Tara asked uncertainly. "I-I means…A-are all the hellmouths c-connected?"

Giles blinked in surprise "I don't really know, I doubt anyone has opened a hellmouth voluntarily and walked from one of them to the other to see" He took his glasses off and cleaned them again in concentration.

Hellmouths possibly all connected

How many old ones are there actually? And how many are waiting at each mouth of hell to get out?

Buffy looked over at Dawn shoulder "That's a good question" she said, raising some confused glances around the room "How man Old ones are there exactly? I mean they can't all be waiting at the mouth of Sunnyhell."

Giles was looking flustered at how many answers he didn't have. "Um…well it was said that when men started to roam the earth that the old ones were pushed underground and sealed there, as you know the Spanish called it Boca Del inferno, the hellmouth. Because when someone managed to get it open, many creatures that most would consider thing that came from hell came spilling forth. Then the one warrior in all world would push them back under and close the hellmouth, but it would never be sealed again. Leaving the ground vulnerable".

Spanish named the hellmouth 'Boca Del Inferno 'the hellmouth'

The Old ones were pushed underground when men first walked the earth since then only (?) hellmouths have been activated.

Once a hellmouth is activated it is never sealed again.

"Uh Giles how many Hellmouths have been activated?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, not many actually, four, but two were destroyed. One when Olvakan, the demon the mayor ascended to., came out of the hellmouth right under a volcano, the volcano erupted and destroyed the town and Olvakan. And the other happened during the ascension Anya told us about, the one with Lo-Hash, About eight hundred years ago in the Kastka Valleys above the Urals"

Four hellmouths have been activated

Two destroyed, one was because of a demon named Olvakan getting out of a hellmouth under a volcano…that would have been cool to see…a giant snake demon coming out of the volcano like in India when the snake charmers get the snakes out of the baskets. And the other hellmouth was destroyed when another ascension took place, the demon Lo-Hash and the entire city was destroyed 8 hundred years ago in the Kastka Valleys about the Urals.

"Look at Dawnie the note taker" Xander joked as Dawns pencil moved furiously across the page.

"I just want to write down as much information as I can, it might be useful later" Dawn muttered.

"Wow, look at mini watcher" Buffy said, "you need to stop hanging out with Giles".

"Thought!" Dawn said tapping her pencil excitedly "All the active volcanoes, are they on active hellmouths?" cause you know…the lave and the fires of hell…it'd make sense"

"No" Giles said "Good assumption, but no, the lava is entirely Scientific."

Buffy decided to get the group back on track "so what are we going to do about it?" she asked "This Rumbly hellmouth, does it mean the evil Wizard is going to finish what he started and release unholy hell on earth?"

"Or, you know, he may try to ascend…again" Willow said "But we've already dealt with that, it'd almost be to easy".

"And nothing around here is ever that easy" Buffy said.

"But it's not here" Dawn said "it's there, maybe they never dealt with ascension before. Maybe we get a rerun"

"That would be good" Buffy said "But then again who knows it might be hard to stop, what with it probably not being Novocain again"

"Wasn't it Ovalkhan?" Xander asked.

"It was Olvakan" Giles said "And no, I think Buffy might be right, if we are dealing with an ascension it may not be the same one".

"But it might be Lo-Hash" Anya said "But…I don't know how to stop it"

Possibly dealing with ascension, but neither Olvakan nor Lo-Hash probable.

"So either way we are still going into research mode," Willow said.

"Um…" Tara started "we don't e-even know if it is an a-ascension y-yet"

"Tara's right" Willow said "we should take this one step at a time and not get ahead of ourselves" she grabbed Tara's hand and squeezed it.

Suddenly an owl swooped in the room and an envelope on Dawns head, she let out a yelp and blushed. She picked it up and looked at it.

_Scooby Gang,_

_Sunnydale California, USA_

_1630 Revello Dr._

_Living room_


	3. Authors note important READ IT

A/N

Sorry I haven't written in awhile, but my referances are a bit short in coming cause I keep wanting to refer to things that haven't happened yet, so.....I am upgrading it to Buffy S6 and it is going to be a Spuffy (hopefully if I can make it work) if not then I will make it a Buffy/ Sirius

also it will be a Ron/ Hermione and a Dawn/Draco and a Willow/Tara (of course) and Xander/ Anya (of course)

So I going to end up rewritting all the chapters....oh joy! so check in for that...till then, I'm really not going to be updating till I get that done so sorry and sorry again!


	4. Preperation

A/N: Guess who's back, back again

Reveiw appreciation time!:

lilred-07 : I started again, it took me awhile, but I finally got where I wanted to go with this story! I'm a huge fan of Buffy and HP too....wonder why it took me till now to notcie the wonderful world of crossover LMAO

Hellmouth2: oh...um...Crap...Draco?...no Dawn has Draco...um...well...um...Harry can have...I dunno...some person, Maybe Cho....but prolly not....I would say Ginny, but I kinda despise that relationship.

Wiccan-One : thanks! hope I still got the Buffy-ish down!

Panther28: I changed it all so I hope it is better....season 6 for Buffy now, still the same place for HP

manticore-gurl071134: hope the revised version is just as awesome for you

Angail: EW EW EW EW....sorry threesomes were never my thing.

Maya Beebop: yeah they reported me, stupid buggers...just when I was about to add the twist to it all too....meh I went and read in heat and it was almost nothing like my story, there were a few similarites though. hope you liked the revised version!

* * *

"What is it?" Xander asked.

"It's an envelope" Anya said "normally used to send letters"

Xander glared at his fiancée "I know _what_ it is, what I wanted to know is who is sending us a letter, by nocturnal bird?"

"There's a seal" Dawn said "it has an H in it"

"Oooh Hogwarts!" Anya squealed excitedly.

Her statement was met by six confused stares "What's a Hogwarts?" Buffy asked.

"It's a school" Anya said "a Magic school, this witch once called on me to perform a vengeance spell on her ex because he was cheating on her. So when I get there, well I was knocked backward into the village because the wards didn't allow me to teleport in, so I walk in to the school and find the guy and woo boy you should have seen the things I did to him. Because first of all vengeance was my job and I was pissed about being knocked off my feet so I…" Anya rambled before Xander finally cut her off.

"Anya sweetie are we nearing the point?" Xander asked.

"Well, the transfiguration teacher made me take back everything I did to him and let me tell you D'Hoffryn was not happy, I got my teleportation privileges revoked for a hundred years, I had to file a flight plan for everything."

"W-what's the letter say?" Tara asked.

"Oh right" Dawn dug her fingernail under the seal, lifted the flap and pulled out the letter.

Dear Mr. Giles, Misses Summers, Mr. Harris, Ms. Rosenburg, Ms. Mclay and Ms. Anyanka. 

_I regret that I am contacting you with bad news. Voldemort, I wizard with largely known dark power has again risen in the wizarding world. If you have no idea what I am talking about please ask Ms. Anyanka whom I have had the pleasure of dealing with before. We need as much help as we can get in these dark times ahead, as I fear Voldemort will soon turn to killing Muggles. I extend an invitation to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to you Miss. Summers and your 'Scooby gang'. I think that we can both be very useful to each other. _

_Professor Albus Dumbeldor, _Headmaster_ of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"Oh he became the headmaster" Anya said, "He was the transfiguration teacher when I was called there."

"Ok, so who is Voldemort? What is the Wizarding world? And what is a Muggle?" Xander asked.

Giles took of his glasses again and cleaned them while Anya started to explain and Dawn took notes again "Voldemort was a very power dark wizard" Anya started "he wasn't around when I was called, so he is younger than 100 years. From what I have heard from the other Vengeance demons he was approached by D'Hoffryn many times but turned him down and almost killed him…which is almost impossible. He killed a lot of people and his down fall was about 15 years ago" Anya said.

"So just a little after the hellmouth was activated" Buffy said "no wonder he didn't get to do anything with it, so now that he is back, he's looking to finish what he started"

"How'd he die?" Willow asked "and how did he come back?"

"Well, he didn't die per se" Anya said "more like, his being was ripped from his body, leaving his body dead and his being floating around"

"So how did he come back? And who killed him? Dawn asked.

"Well, I'm not sure how he came back, I've been out of touch with the wizarding world ever since I stopped being a vengeance demon. But um…a boy killed him, a baby. Henry…no…um…Harvey…wait, no that's not right either…. Herbert?"

"The Pig?" Xander asked, nobody seemed to get the joke but Willow and Buffy.

"H…" she made the sound for 'H' a couple of times trying to get the name to come to her. "Harry!" she said gleefully after awhile "Harry something or other defeated the dark lord as a baby"

"How is that p-possible?" Tara asked.

"I'm not sure" Anya said still with the self satisfied smile on her face.

"There's a p.s.!" Dawn said suddenly looking back down at the letter.

_P.s.: Feel free to bring William along, I haven't seen him for awhile._

"William?" Xander asked.

"Spike" Giles said "William the bloody"

"Dumbledore must know that Spike has a chip, other wise he wouldn't let him near the students". Anya said.

Dawns brow furrowed in confusion as she watched another P.S. appear on the paper "there's another one" Dawn said.

_P.s. Yes I would Anyanka, even without the government chip in his head, William has always been courteous to me and my students. He's not like other Vampires._

"Well no I guess he isn't" Anya said

"Ok does he have out house wired? How does he know what we are saying?" Willow asked.

"If I may venture a guess?" Giles asked. "He has the paper rigged so as he knows our answer"

Very good Mr. Giles you catch on quick the paper replied. 

"So what's the verdict?" Xander asked.

"Well I actually think we were planning on going to England before we got the letter" Buffy said.

"That's ironic" Dawn said. There were nods of agreement. "So we're going?" more nods of agreement. "I'll go pack!" Dawn scurried off the couch and ran up the stairs to her room and began throwing clothes in her suitcase.

* * *

Back downstairs Tara, Willow and Buffy stood up as well "I really think we ought to leave as soon as possible" Giles said. "If this Dumbeldor fellow has an eye on the threat as well as the Watcher council I think we may have founder a bigger big bad for the year".

Buffy was surprised at how easily he said 'big bad' soon she would have him calling them the 'Scooby gang' without cringing. Anya, Xander and Giles headed for the door "We'll be back over here tonight" Xander said to Buffy, giving her a hug and heading out the door with Anya, Giles not to far behind. As soon as the door was closed Buffy paused for a moment and Willow broke the silence with a squeal that Buffy was dying to let out.

"Alright, we'll help each other pack" Buffy giggled. "Oh, who's going to inform Spike of his invite?"

The door banged open and a smoking pile came barreling through the door "No need slayer" Spike said stamping out his blanket and quickly shutting the door "I got a letter from the big man himself, 'is bird didn't seem to like me to well".

"Can't you knock like a normal person?" Buffy asked.

"Unless you want to open the door to a pile of ashes, then no" Spike said throwing his blanket over the railing.

"I wouldn't mind" Buffy muttered "Come on Will, Tara" She said motioning for the girls to follow her up the stairs "Spike, don't touch anything. You break anything I break you got it? Now we are going to go do the girly bonding thing over clothes"

"Far be it from me to stop you" Spike said settling himself in a chair "I'm just going to watch the telly like a good vampire"

Buffy, Willow and Tara made their way up the stairs and into Willow and Tara's room and Buffy sat on the bed while they pulled clothes out. "Oh that's sexy," Buffy said as Willow pulled out the cutest black top she'd ever seen. Willow waved her hand and Buffy was wearing the same top that Willow had just pulled out. "Oooh and I look good in it too. Tara glared at Willow and Willow looked abashed for a moment before Tara'' gazed softened as she looked upon Buffy modeling herself in front of the mirror.

"New clothes, really do make her happy" Tara said laughing a little, she had left Willow after that whole magical mind erasing thing, Bu she just couldn't stand to be away and soon came back after Willow begged for forgiveness and swore never to abuse magic again. With Tara watching over her magic, she was doing quite well.

Soon Buffy had gone away to pack her own clothes and a couple of hours and a lot more bags later, they were packed and ready to go. "Did you remember your shoes love?" Spike asked looking at the bags.

"Check" Buffy said.

"Make up?" He asked her, might as well go through the list.

"Check" she said.

"Hair care products?"

"Check"

"Kitchen Sink?"

"Ch… Shut up Spike."


	5. finding faith

A/N: warning this chapter may suck lol….I own nothing never claimed to and if anyone told you I did, well I'll just deny it.

Review appreciation time!:

Theredqueen: there's a cliché? When did that happen? Oh god no clichés I couldn't stand if my story took the role of a standard cliché lol

slaygal166: updated! Glad you thought it was funny

Just Me: yeah I probably am going to do a Buffy/Sirius….oops except that Sirius died at the end of OOTP….I'm just going to have to find a way to bring him back the

Wiccan-One: thanks! Good to know I've still got it lol

lilred-07: well Tara dosen't die, and this is before seeing red anyway…this is about the middle of the season…where it is possible that the trio would try to become a threat

naiya-isis: don't know if I replied to your review or not….Sirius is not Giles' age, Sirius has to be around 30 something depending on when James and Lily had Harry Giles is like 50

* * *

Dawn came down with a couple bags of her own and sat them next to Willow, Tara and Buffy's. "Spike where's yours?" She asked the vampire who was sitting in a chair in front of the TV.

"Where's my what, niblet?" Spike asked.

"Your bag" Dawn said "it's not over here"

"Don' need one" Spike said. "all the clothes I own are on my back"

"Well I don't know about you but I am going to take a nap, English time being different and all" Buffy said stretching herself out on the couch and closing her eyes, she was asleep in minutes and dreaming.

* * *

_Red eyes, snakeskin, pain. Everything was horrible, the air was thick with death and the ground was dead and littered with bodies. "Time was, I thought humans existed just to hurt people" she heard Angel say, just like he did to Faith. "Can't even shout, can't even cry" came the singing voice of the little girl. Buffy was spinning around in circles, trying to catch hold of the red eyed person "This time tomorrow, I'll kill you all" came the manly voice of the lunch lady. "It's about power" she heard herself say._

_There was a flash of black clothing and cold and air and everything got louder "Are you breaking up with me?" She asked Angel "I can't breath Will, it feels like I can't breath" her sobbing voice came over her, and then the feeling like she was dying "If you guys ... if you guys understood how it felt ... how it feels. It's like I'm dying" all the pain from getting ripped from heaven filled her, it beat down on her lungs and she couldn't breath._

_Then Faith was there "Hey B, looks like you could use some help"._

"_Faith?" She asked._

"_I'm here, I just need to be there, I got a letter too you know, they want me to help fight the good fight." Faith said, kicking out at the death like creature with out a scythe._

"_You got a letter from the Big D too?" Buffy asked._

"_The big D?" Faith asked her laughing "less time around me B"_

"_I can't pronounce his name" Buffy said "are you for real? You're coming to help?"_

"_If you'll have me" Faith said "I'm not bad anymore, well….not completely bad, you got your boy Angel to thank for that"_

_Buffy was glad she'd have her sister slayer there to help her through what looked to be a rough time. "Now, what about this stuff?" she asked gesture at the voices that were still floating around "B you have to let it go or it will consume you…trust me, I know" _

"_I…don't know if I can" Buffy said. _

"_I can't believe you're giving me an ultimatum!" her voice screamed at Riley._

"_Ask me again why I could never love you" her voice spat at someone, she didn't remember ever saying that to anyone._

"_From beneath you it devours" came a distorted voice._

"_B, you have to wake up…everyone's staring at you" Faith said.

* * *

_

Buffy eyes snapped open and looked at the six figures standing over her, concern etched on all their faces "Good she's awake!" Anya said "That muttering was getting annoying!"

"Anya!" Xander snapped at his fiancée.

"Muttering?" Buffy asked sitting up.

"Yeah Buff. From beneath you it devours?" Xander said

"Ask me again why I could never love you" Dawn added.

" I can't believe you're giving me an ultimatum" Willow continued.

" I can't breath Will, it feels like I can't breath" Tara added.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Anya added to the list of things Buffy had said.

"It's about power," Spike said, still in his chair by the TV

"This time tomorrow I'll kill you all" Giles said, looking at her oddly.

"Can't even shout can't even cry" Willow said.

"Time was I thought humans existed just to hurt each other" Buffy whispered, she shook her head "they were voices, from my past, and possibly from my future, Faith was there….she's coming with us" Buffy said.

"She's what!" Came the heated reply from everyone.

"Don't worry, she's good, Angel helped her" Buffy said, just then the phone rang cutting off the reply from the group. Buffy stood up and picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Hey B!" Faith said.

"Faith!" Buffy said.

"You have the same dream I did" Faith asked.

"Was there a lot of muttering voices?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah that would be the one, not sure if I just dreamed telling you I was coming or if I actually told you" Faith said, "Had to call to make sure"

"Well you did, that gang wasn't to pleased when I told them, but they'll get over it" Buffy said.

"Something else happened to me B, I got attacked after the letter got to me and well I got hit with something, and now I know sometimes" she said.

"Know what?"

"What's going to happen before it does" Faith said lowering her voice.

"Really!" Buffy said loudly " That's great"

"Yeah real great, only it kinda hurts" Faith said "Cordelia told me that was natural"

"Cordy is a seer?" Buffy asked.

"Yep, helps Angel fight the good fight and all" Faith said.

"Well I never saw that coming" Buffy said.

"Buffy duck!" Faith said.

Buffy didn't even question her when she threw herself to the ground right before an ax firmly embedded it's self where her head had been. "Thanks Faith, I almost lost my head," she said laughing at her joke.

"No problem B, you gotta go, see ya later!" Faith said before hanging up the phone.

Buffy got off the floor and hung up the phone "everyone away from the windows, I don't want anyone hurt" Buffy said as she forced the ax out of the wall and headed to the door.

"Uh Buffy?" Willow asked.

"I'll explain later," Buffy said opening the door and heading out.


	6. fights of fancy

A/n: it's not mine, and I used a quote from an episode in the sixth season, I'm not keeping Angel in, but I am thinking about bringing Conner in, just cause I like him and then I could do a Harry/Draco and a Conner/Dawn and I'd be happy lol

I don't have time for reveiw appreciation so thank you to all the reveiwers and I'll do it next time!

* * *

Buffy walked out of the house and stopped short as she noticed about twenty men in black robes and silver masks surrounding the house. "Whoa, lose the costumes Halloween is over" she said.

"Trick or treat" one of them growled.

"Tough decision, Treat for me. Trick for you" She said. "Cause who ever told you, you could beat me was tricking you" She tossed the ax and it embedded it's self in the shoulder of one of the things.

Said thing howled with pain. "Buffy!" Came the shout from inside.

"I'm ok!" she called back.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" shouted a voice.

Buffy quickly ducked a jet of light and she looked at the men confused "You want to kill me with sticks and Latin?" she asked.

"Stupid mudblood" spat one of the men.

"I resent that" Buffy said swinging her leg around to kick the man in the face, he stumbled over, his mask slightly askew revealing harsh silver eyes and a peak of platinum hair. "Hey Spike, I think this one might be related to you" she called into the house.

Hearing his name the platinum vampire emerged from the house and looked around at the people. "Well looky here" He said.

"Cool it spike, their human" Buffy said "Or at least I think they are"

"Oh for the love of god" came a female voice "STUPFY"

Spike dodged the blast of red light and stood back up staring at the spot where the blast had come from. "HEY RED, GLENDA GET YOUR WICCAN ARSES OUT HERE" Spike yelled at the top of his voice.

"Spike!" Buffy hissed "You'll wake everyone up!" and true to her word heads were starting to poke out of their houses.

"Um…sorry…really wild party, we'll try to keep it down" Buffy called to them.

Willow and Tara stood in the doorway "What's up guys?" Willow said.

"We have company" Buffy said "of the not good variety"

"Is there any other kind in Sunnyhell?" Spike muttered.

"Look, why don't you tell us why you're here and we can all go about our merry little way" Buffy said.

"The Dark Lord want's you dead," Blondie said.

"Yeah cause that worked so well with the other slayer" Buffy said.

"The other is not dead?" he questioned.

"Nope, just got a call, she's alive and kicking and pissed as hell," Buffy said.

"So Master sent his lap dogs to play?" Spike asked.

On of the men growled and lunged for Spike, forgetting entirely about magic. "Seems like a good place to start" Buffy said kicking one man in the stomach.

"Kill them all!" Blondie growled.

The air was filled with grunting and an occasional howl of migraine pain from Spike. "You bloody well owe me one slayer" Spike shouted over the noise "I'm not going to be able to see straight for a week"

"Buffy! Behind you!" Tara shouted "depulso" she said, and the guy that was about to say another curse at her back was tossed violently aside.

"Thanks, Tara!" Buffy called, kicking and punching her way back to the front of the house. She was surprised to see Dawn in the fray. "Dawn what are you doing?" She asked, then raised her eyebrows in surprised as Dawn kicked a guy in the face as she turned around to face Buffy.

"One of them grabbed me, I had no choice" Dawn said.

Buffy scratched her head with a bemused expression on her face "well…. Have fun, be careful" she said laughing and catching the arm of the man that tried to hit her from behind, she slammed her elbow into his face and turned and kicked him away from her.

Willow and Tara were throwing curses at them, Buffy watched Dawn listen to them then she turned to Buffy "can I try?" she asked.

"No Dawn it's to dangerous!" Buffy said.

"Oh come on, it's one spell, Please!" Dawn begged.

Buffy took a deep breath and kicked a guy in the face "alright but just one" she said.

Dawn squealed in excitement after stepping roughly on someone's foot, she looked around for someone to curse and found someone that was running towards her, she raised her hands nervously and shouted "Congelo" the person and all the people surrounding Dawn immediately froze.

Willow and Tara both looked at Dawn surprised, they had only been cursing single people. "What was that?" Buffy asked her sister, elbowing someone else in the face.

Dawn's eyes were wide and she was shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders as if to say 'I don't know, don't look at me!'

The remaining robed men, who weren't unconscious, frozen, or bound, were still trying to attack the gang. "Don't you people" Buffy punched one "ever" she kicked another "give" she sent a round house kick to one's face "up!"

"Dawn!" Xander called out to Dawn and tried to reach her, as one of the robed people snuck behind her. She turned around startled and raised her hands to protect herself, but instead the man froze. "ok Piper" Xander said to her.

"Sorry, I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing" Dawn called to him.

Buffy rolled her eyes and looked around for the rest of the gang, Willow and Tara were binding the rest of the robed figures with a sound 'constringo'. Spike was sitting in the grass clutching his head, Xander was standing by Dawn checking her over, Anya was still in the house, and Giles was picking up a couple of sticks from the ground

There were a couple of cracks and everyone jumped to attention, Dawn keeping her hands firmly at her sides till the noise was identified. A couple of people, all in robes as well stood in the front lawn.

Buffy and the rest of the gang took a fighting stance. "Where not here to hurt you" a lady with purple hair said "we're just here for them", she motioned to the bound, frozen and unconscious robed men.

"You guys took down a bunch of death eaters?" A black man asked.

"Well he didn't exactly get a chance to poke me in the eye with his stick and yell at me in Latin before I kicked him in the stomach" Buffy said, motioning to one of the men on the floor.

"What about the other's?" he asked.

"Ahh well, Spike incensed one of them, by insulting them and some master, which I so hope is not a vampire and they kinda attacked and forgot about magic. Then Will and Tara were bind and freezing them as they came, and then Dawn froze a whole bunch of them and then we fought again" Buffy said summing up the fight.

Just then a black car rolled up the drive way and before the car fully stopped Faith jumped out, then stopped short "whoa B nice job" she said surveying the black mass of robes on the ground. She kicked one of the men on the ground "That's for sending people after me! Bastard"

Angel stepped out of the car after parking it. "Angel?" Buffy asked.

"Peaches?" Spike asked standing up.

"I had to drive Faith over" he said, "she tried to run the whole way here"

Faith rolled her eyes "he's lying, I would have hitched a ride"

Dawn snorted "Hey Faith!" she waved.

"Hey D" Faith said shooting her a smile.

Buffy turned back to the robed people "So, what are death eaters?" she asked.

"They said Dark Lord" Xander said, "I'm thinking new big bad"

"Or the big bad D-Dumbeldor told us about" Tara said.

"You guys know Dumbeldor?" the woman with the purple hair said.

"Uh, yeah we just got a letter from him today" Buffy said, "you know him?"

"Oh so you're the new teachers he was talking about" she said.

"Teachers?" Buffy asked "hold it right there, he said nothing about teaching anything".

"Oh come on B, it'll be fun," Faith said.

"What would we teach anyway, we're not exactly magical" Xander said.

"Speak for your self" Willow said snorting, Tara nudged her in the ribs with a broad smile on her face and the fell into peals of laughter.

"Does anybody else feel like they missed something?" Faith asked.

"The story of my life love" Spike said, still rubbing his head. Buffy helped him stand properly and rolled her eyes.

"So there's a band of baddies that are no more" Xander said, "I say we party!"

"Again?" Buffy asked "Xander it's a school night"

"Hello, going to England" Dawn said.

"Oh right" Buffy said "Which we should probably leave if we want to get there in time" Buffy said checking her watch "I didn't think that I'd be stuck fighting Blondie and his drones"

"I'll help you with the bags" Faith said "Spike?"

"I'll help to," he said.

"Are you ok?" Faith asked.

"I'll be fine, as soon as the ringing stops" Spike said rubbing his ears. "You'd think if the government was going to put a chip in my head they'd at least let me fight bad people"

"Yes because Wizards deserve to be eaten," Anya said sarcastically from the doorway, holding some bags "let's go, before they send more"

"Eaten?" Purple hair asked.

"I'm a vampire love" Spike said, "it's what we do"

Buffy look over at Angel who seemed to be lost in thought "Hello? Planet earth to Planet Angel, how's the weather there?"

"What?" he asked shaking his head as if to clear it.

"A vampire!" Purple hair said "a real live vampire!"

"Well, not live…mostly dead, but yeah" Spike said.

"Uh Guys?" Dawn said, "They're waking up" he squealed as one grabbed her leg and she kicked him in the face.

Faith choked back a laugh and look at Buffy "your sisters getting wicked strong B" Faith said.

"I know" Buffy muttered.

"Let round them up" the black man ordered the Purple haired woman.

"Shouldn't we call for more people?" She asked.

"Hey Buff" Xander said, Buffy turned to face him "Who are these people?" he asked.

"Oh sorry about that" Purple hair said, flicking her stick and floating a bunch of men in the air "I'm Tonks"

"I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt," the black man said.

"Buffy Summers, local slayer" Buffy said.

"Xander Harris, Local comic relief" Xander said laughing

"Dawn Summers, Local little sister" Dawn said.

"Faith, out of city slayer" Faith said.

"Anya Christina Emmanuela Jenkins, local ex- demon" Anya said.

"Rupert Giles, Local ex-watcher" Giles said.

"Spike, Local Vampire" Spike said.

"Angel, out of city Vampire" Angel said.

"Willow Rosenburg, Local Wiccan" Willow said.

"T-Tara Mclay, Local Wiccan" Tara said.

"As you can see, most of us are Local" Buffy said.

"I don't know how I am going to keep your names straight," Tonks said "And Two real…dead vampires!" she said, looking a little frightened "isn't the slayer supposed to slay vampires, not keep them as pets?"

"Soul" Angel said.

"Chip" Spike said "and I am no one's bloody pet"

"Do you have a fire place?" Tonks asked.

"Uh yeah, why?" Buffy asked.

"Because we need to get these men back to the ministry, we can travel by floo" Tanks said.

"There isn't any floo here," Anya said to her.

"Flu? You're going to travel by disease?" Xander asked.

"Not flu, floo" Tonks said. "And it's all right we brought some" Tonks floated the men into the house. Kingsley floated the rest behind her and they shoved them into the fireplace. "Oh I can just see the uproar now, when these guys get through"

Kingsley chuckled and tossed some powder on the men "Ministry of Magic, England" he shouted, and then, they were gone.

"Whoa way cool!" Dawn said.

"Pretty nifty" Buffy said.

"See you guys later!" Tonks said stepping into the fireplace and disappearing, Kingsley right after her.


	7. The girl who died and lived again

I'm so sorry about the lack of updates…I completely forgot about this story…I'm horrible I know…lets see if I can pick it up then yeah?

Faith's POV

I was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling when a screeching sound filled my ears and an owl flew into my cell "Whoa!" I said jumping up and staring at it suspiciously, it had an envelope tied to it's led, so I took it off and read it.

To Faith

Los Angeles Women's Correctional Facility

Cell 135

Dear Miss Faith,

During these troubling times we need help and we are asking for yours and your fellow Slayers. We know that you have amended your bad streak and we are willing to over look that if you will help us this what you would call a 'big bad' as we fear he will start killing non magical people, which you were chosen to protect. There will be no need to reply though you might want to Contact the other Slayer and tell her you are coming along, they will know where to go

Best wishes,

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry

'Well they obviously know I am in prison, how do they expect me to get out and get to B?' I stared around the empty cell looking for something to elevate my boredom and take my mind of things when I heard a loud shout from down the hall and my cell door was burst off the hinges 'well…this will have to do.' I sighed and readied myself for the inevitable attack, what I didn't expect though was to have Latin shouted at me with an odd looking twig.

"Dude, Halloween's over, lose the getup" I snorted at the robed man.

"Kill her" The man snarled and more appeared and swarmed the room, I wasted no time in laying them flat dodging the jets of light that flew over my head. Red never used a stick did she? Cause this is definitely magic. So lost in thought was I that I didn't see the green jet of light until to late and crumpled to the ground, everything going black around me.

"Aw shit, I almost had them!" I yelled kicking at the blank nothingness "wait a minute…am I dead or unconscious?"

"Neither" came a way powerful voice.

"Cryptic…never good" I looked around, all my senses on edge.

"Don't be frightened child I'll not hurt you" it said.

"It's not me I'm worried about, and I will hurt you" I retorted scathingly.

It mearly chuckled at me "You are not here to fight"

"Then what am I here for?" I rolled my eyes.

"A second chance" it said seriously

"Excuse me, could you repeat that" I asked shocked.

"They need you more than death does, you will be sent back to help them" it said.

No need to ask who 'them' was "They don't need me, they got B one slayer is enough"

"Not now it isn't" I could practically feel it shake it's head "They will need your gift"

"My…what?" I blinked at the darkness "incase you didn't notice I'm very gifted in killing things"

"You will understand" it said with a smirk in it's voice "For now the men assume you are dead so it is safe to go back"

"You were distracting me?" I asked shocked.

"But of course" it said "Before you go I must show you something though" it said and I was transported somewhere where whispering voice were dominate and a very cold presence was made. I felt like I would never be happy again, then I spotting B looking warily around. "Hey B, looks like you could use some help".

"Faith?" She asked.

"I'm here, I just need to be there, I got a letter too you know, they want me to help fight the good fight." I said, kicking out at a death like creature with out a scythe.

"You got a letter from the Big D too?" B asked.

"The big D?" I asked her laughing "less time around me B"

"I can't pronounce his name" Buffy said "are you for real? You're coming to help?"

"If you'll have me" Faith said "I'm not bad anymore, well….not completely bad, you got your boy Angel to thank for that, Now, what about this stuff?" I asked gesture at the voices that were still floating around "B you have to let it go or it will consume you…trust me, I know"

"I…don't know if I can" Buffy said.

More voices screamed out but I couldn't understand them though obviously she could " B you have to wake up, everyone's staring at you" I said, for in that moment I could clearly see Buffy laying on her couch muttering in her sleep. The rest of the Sunnydale gang looking at her like her head was about to start spinning.

Then everything faded away back into the yard behind the prison. Just beyond the normal line of vision I could see two guards readying a casket and getting shovels and quickly and quietly I jumped to my feet and sprinted as far away from the prison as I could.

Free at last, well I could have been free anytime but it was the whole redemption thing see…I knew exactly where I was going and ran straight for the Hyperion where I knew Angel would be. I didn't actually know what I was going to do when I got there but calling B was defiantly a priority.

I rushed through the door and Angel and Cordelia, who where the only people in the room, immediately jumped up and grabbed a weapon. "whoa!" I said putting my hands up in a pacifying gesture.

"What are you doing here?" Angel demanded

"I just need to use the phone yo" I shrugged.

Angel blinked at me for a moment "How did you get out?" he growled.

"I died," I said simply.

That was clearly not what they were expecting cause I felt their guard lower "what do you want the phone for?" Cordelia asked.

"Because I need to AUGH!" I screamed as a pain jolted through my head and clenched my hair between my fingers and pulled trying to rid myself of the pain and thus that followed. People were dying, by the same green light that had hit me, A snake like man laughed over a dead and mutilated body, a young boy and his friends screamed Latin in a yard. As soon as it started it stopped and crumpled into a heap on the floor, panting like I had run for days.

"Faith…are you ok?" Angel asked hesitantly.

"Five by Five" I ground out and stood up again brushing myself off "headache, nothing more"

"It was a vision wasn't it?" Cordelia asked.

"How…what?" I did a double take and looked at her more carefully.

"I get them too" she clarified "They're a pain in the ass…well…pain in the head really" she snorted "What did you see?"

"Nothing that I can make any sense of" I shook my head "people dying, general chaos"

"Any addresses?" Angel asked hopefully.

"Nope sorry, now can I use the phone?" I asked agitated, I really needed to contact the Sunnydale gang.

"Sure" Angel said confused and picked up the phone, handing it to me.

I dialed B's number from memory and she instantly picked it up "Hello?"

"Hey B!" I said.

"Faith!" Buffy said.

"You have the same dream I did" I asked referring back to the dream like scene…I decided not to tell her about the dying as it would probably be grounds for a lot of questions I didn't know the answers to.

"Was there a lot of muttering voices?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah that would be the one, not sure if I just dreamed telling you I was coming or if I actually told you" Faith said, "Had to call to make sure"

"Well you did, that gang wasn't to pleased when I told them, but they'll get over it" Buffy said.

"Something else happened to me B, I got attacked after the letter got to me and well I got hit with something, and now I know sometimes" she said that was as clear as she was going to get on that.

"Know what?"

"What's going to happen before it does" I said lowering my voice.

"Really!" Buffy said loudly " That's great"

"Yeah real great, only it kinda hurts" I said sarcastically "Cordelia told me that was natural"

"Cordy is a seer?" Buffy asked.

"Yep, helps Angel fight the good fight and all" Faith said.

"Well I never saw that coming" Buffy said, then all of a sudden I saw an ax come flying through a window.

"Buffy duck!" I said confused as to why it didn't hurt.

I heard a loud thunk and then "Thanks Faith, I almost lost my head," she said laughing at her joke.

"No problem B, you gotta go, see ya later!" I said before hanging up the phone and turning to Angel "I have to go now, B's getting attacked" and I ran out of the Hyperion.


End file.
